


Pielęgniarz

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [111]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, Multi, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Wedding Planning
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis i Niall spodziewają się dziecka i są szczęśliwą parą, Liam i Harry planują ślub i tylko Zan jest bez drugiej połówki. Chociaż próbuje, nie może jej znaleźć. A gdy Lou zaczyna rodzić i wszyscy jadą do szpitala, wpada na bardzo miłego i przystojnego pielęgniarza/ doktora. I w ten sposób w jeden dzień zalicza narodziny chrześniaka i umawia się na randkę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pielęgniarz

  - Nie jestem przekonany co do tych lilii, Harry – mówi Liam, marszcząc nos. – Są takie…

  - Tylko mi nie mów, że przereklamowane! – jęczy Harry. – To samo mówiłeś o różach, a lilie są naprawdę romantycznymi kwiatami.

  - To kwiaty mogą być romantyczne? – odzywam się, zanim zdąży to zrobić Liam.

                Siedzimy w mieszkaniu Louisa i Nialla, którzy leżą splątani na kanapie, z dłońmi ułożonymi na wystającym brzuchu starszego chłopaka. Liam i Harry po raz kolejny starają się uzgodnić coś, co ma związek z ich ślubem, a ja mam ochotę rzygać z otaczającej mnie słodkości tych par, ponieważ… Cholera, też chcę mieć kogoś takiego w swoim życiu.

                Przewracam oczami, gdy chłopcy ponownie wracają do kwestii kwiatów i mam nadzieję, że może chociaż Louis i Niall będą zainteresowani rozmową o czymś innym niż kolor serwetek na stołach, ale nowożeńcy są zbyt zajęci sobą, by w ogóle zauważyć czyjąkolwiek obecność w mieszkaniu. Palce blondyna podwijają koszulkę Louisa i ocierają się łagodnie o napiętą skórę brzucha, sprawiając, że Louis chichocze pod nosem, a potem odwraca się lekko i całuje Nialla w nos.

                Są tak cholernie ckliwi.

                Też chcę być ckliwy.

(x)

                Budzi mnie głośna melodia i chwilę zajmuje mi, by zorientować się, że to dzwonek mojego telefonu. Na oślep szukam go pod poduszką i mrugam kilka razy sklejonymi od snu powiekami, zanim spoglądam na jaśniejący wyświetlacz.

**Połączenie przychodzące: Hazza**

                Leniwie uderzam w zieloną słuchawkę i przysuwam komórkę do ucha.

  - Jeśli po raz kolejny dzwonisz, by poznać moje zdanie na temat pieprzonych _sztućców_ , Harry, to obiecuję, że cię zabiję – mówię zachrypniętym głosem, nie przejmując się powitaniem.

  - Nie, nie! – woła Harry, a jego zdenerwowany ton od razu stawia mnie na nogi. – To Louis!

  - Co z Louisem? – pytam, wyplątując się z pościeli i w pośpiechu szukając ubrań.

  - On… Jadą z Niallem do szpitala… Chyba rodzi! Zayn, Louis rodzi!

                Przeklinam pod nosem, gdy uderzam biodrem w stolik i nieporęcznie naciągam na nogi spodnie, przytrzymując ramieniem telefon przy uchu. Słyszę w głośniku podekscytowany oddech Harry’ego i mimowolnie przewracam oczami.

  - Oczywiście, że rodzi, Harold – mówię. – Skoro zaciążył, to musi urodzić.

  - Po prostu się pospiesz, Zayn! – jęczy Harry, a w tle słyszę silnik samochodu i stłumiony głos Liama.

  - Będę na miejscu za kilka minut – rzucam i już mam się rozłączać, kiedy Harry odzywa się ponownie.

  - Zayn? Srebrne czy złote sztućce?

  - Na litość boską, Styles!

(x)

                Jestem niemal pewny, że na drodze do szpitala złamałem kilka przepisów, ale nie specjalnie mnie to obchodzi. Nerwowo szukam miejsca na parkingu, przeklinając tych idiotów, którzy nie potrafią parkować i zajmują dwa miejsca. Kiedy ostatecznie zostawiam za sobą samochód i biegnę do głównego wejścia, mam wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy mi z piersi.

                Hol jest zatłoczony przez kręcące się tu i ówdzie pielęgniarki i personel szpitala oraz odwiedzających, i chwilę zajmuje mi przepchnięcie się między nimi i dotarcie na porodówkę. Harry i Liam siedzą obok siebie na niebieskich, plastikowych krzesełkach, ściskając mocno swoje dłonie, a Niall chodzi w tę i z powrotem, biały na twarzy jak kreda.

  - Co ty tu robisz? – sapię, gdy dopadam do niego.

  - Louis powiedział, że mnie zabije, jeśli przy nim zemdleję. – Blondyn wzrusza ramionami i przygryza nerwowo kciuk.

                Kręcę z niedowierzaniem głową, ale nie odzywam się, a jedynie poklepuję go po ramieniu, a potem witam się z resztą. Zza zamkniętych drzwi sali porodowej nie dochodzą żadne dźwięki i to jest przerażające, chociaż wiem, że robią Louisowi cesarkę i to nie tak, że będzie krzyczał i wył, wydając na świat swoje potomstwo.

                Nie mam pojęcia ile czasu spędzamy na jasnym korytarzu porodówki, ale ostatecznie wychodzi do nas pielęgniarz w szarym fartuchu, przeczesując palcami brązowe kosmyki. Jest wysoki, a jego ramiona są zaskakująco szerokie. Stalowe, niemal _srebrne_ oczy przypatrują się każdemu z nas po kolei i oddech więźnie mi w gardle, gdy spogląda na mnie; jego wysokie, gładkie czoło i kości policzkowe sprawiają, że kolana miękną pode mną i mam ochotę sprawdzić, czy te pełne usta są tak słodkie, na jakie wyglądają.

  - Panie Horan – mówi, podchodząc do mnie. – Ma pan syna.

  - Syna! – piszczy Niall. – Syna – powtarza jakimś stłumionym głosem i chwilę później opada na podłogę, nieprzytomny.

                Pielęgniarz odwraca się na pięcie, unosząc w zdezorientowaniu brwi, patrząc na blondyna, przy którym już pochyla się Liam, cucąc go.

  - To on jest ojcem – mówię, śmiejąc się. – Ja jedynie chrzestnym.

  - Och. – Pielęgniarz spogląda na mnie ze wstydliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Proszę wybaczyć, po prostu… Louis mówił, że na zewnątrz czeka najprzystojniejszy facet na świecie i…

                Nie mogę powstrzymać rumieńca, który wpełza szybko na moje policzki i spuszczam wzrok, zażenowany.

  - Ale skoro nie jesteś niczyim mężem… Ani ojcem… To może wybrałbyś się ze mną na randkę?

  - Teraz? – pytam, podrywając głowę.

  - Nie, nie. – Mężczyzna śmieje się. – Może gdy skończę zmianę?

  - Jesteśmy umówieni.

                Pielęgniarz uśmiecha się szeroko, a ja rozpływam się pod jego radosnym spojrzeniem. Dochodzą do mnie głosy chłopców i wygląda na to, że Niall już się ocknął, bo słyszę wyraźnie irlandzki akcent.

  - Prawdopodobnie powinienem wrócić i zająć się twoim chrześniakiem – mówi pielęgniarz, a ja jestem w stanie jedynie potaknąć w milczeniu. – Właściwie… – dodaje, zerkając na mnie przez ramię. – Jak masz na imię?

  - Zayn – odpowiadam cicho, przygryzając wargę.

  - Phillip. W takim razie do zobaczenia o szesnastej, Zayn. – Phillip uśmiecha się i mruga do mnie, a potem znika w sali porodowej.

                W lekkim oszołomieniu odwracam się do trójki przyjaciół, którzy siedzą na podłodze, opierając się o ścianę i nie mogę powstrzymać głupiego uśmiechu wkradającego mi się na usta.

  - Harry – odzywam się, a kędzierzawy mężczyzna podnosi wzrok, zerkając na mnie. – Weź srebrne sztućce. I zapisz, że przyjdę z partnerem.


End file.
